Who're you?
by Marsetta
Summary: Cecily wasn't sure what her name was, and she was too nervous to find out. Katherine has the same problem. An AU of my AU of my Bronwen Weasley AU. Non-Magical.


**I'm doing this for the Herbology lesson. I think it meets the requirements. It said 'Write a story about two strangers becoming closer.'**

 **It said an AU, How about an AU of an AU of an AU?**

 **I say why not, and if this doesn't work? I have two other assignments that... one other for sure assignment that works, and one possible assignment that works.. kinda...**

 **So without further ado, an AU of my Non-magical AU of my Bronwen Weasley AU.**

 **Cecily=Neville**

 **Artemis=Luna**

 **Jaime=Ginny**

 **Katherine=Dudley**

 **I'm sure you can figure out the rest.**

 **I don't own them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis sighed dreamily as he watched over the counter of the flower shop. Cecily was walking around, fixing the flowers prettily and glancing out the window at the cafe across the street.

"You should go say hi." Artemis smiled at her. Cecily turned red and continued to peruse the flowers she grew.

"I-I said hi this morning, when I got my coffee." Cecily told her without looking. Jaime, who had been ignoring them as he crammed for his test, looked up from his book, glancing over the counter where he was hidden and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Saying 'Hi' when you ask for coffee and saying 'Hi do you want to get coffee with me.' are two different things." He told her, snapping his book closed and pulling out the next one.

Cecily ignored them, perfectly happy with saying hi to the beautiful girl in the morning when she went for coffee.

* * *

Katherine was curious. Everyday since she started working here, there was one customer that came, at the same time.

She would order a coffee and a danish, then would sit at the only tale that had full view of both her, and the door. No matter the weather outside. It was funny, Katherine can never remember the girl leaving, even though she can see her table clearly, one second she would be there, then she'd look away, and the customer was gone.

She didn't know the girl's name, and she didn't know what she did for a living, but she liked to pretend.

She probably had a victorian name, like, Elizabeth or Matilda or something. And she was probably an actress or a heiress. Or maybe she was a super famous painter? That would be cool. But Katherine could never get the courage to ask. The shy 'Hi' she got from the girl before she ordered was the only thing that she knew about her.

So, maybe she wasn't famous. If that shy 'hi' was any indication. Maybe she was a muse? She was Katherine's muse, but she could be some famous muse that keeps her name from everything because she was shy and didn't want people to know? Or she could be a writer. That would explain some of the mysterious aura Katherine felt.

But every time she tried to ask, the only thing that came from her lips was the amount of money her coffee would be, and 'Coming right up.'

* * *

Practically strangers. Cecily mused as she pruned some of her bushes. The roses looked beautiful, like the woman from the cafe.

Cecily turned red. Where had these thoughts come from? Why was she thinking them? Ever since she met her, okay, saw her, they haven't actually met, but ever since she saw the woman from the cafe, and heard her voice, she made sure to be there in the morning, only after she was sure the girl would be there. She hasn't gotten into work early since then, but that's okay.

She knows that the girl works at the cafe, but why? To make money was one reason. Why did the girl need money? Did she go to college? Did she live with her parents? Did she have more then one job? Was she trying to start a carrier? Maybe she was a writer? Who wrote poems and short stories, but can't find anywhere to publish? Maybe that's why she needs the job? Could she be an aspiring actress? Or a model?

Cecily spent too much time thinking of the girl, thinking up what she thinks would work for her. Maybe she has a modern name? Like, Kelly or Kate? Or Alex? Something great, and beautiful Cecily was sure. What was her favorite flower? Was it Lillies? Or Roses? Maybe Jasmine? Did she like Blue or red? Or Purple? Maybe she preferred Green?

She wants to ask, but everytime she tried to talk, it always came out as a shy 'hi' and her order.

* * *

Birthdays. They crept up on her, and the only thing that kept her from forgetting about them, was her cousins loud humming of Happy Birthday in the morning.

Sometimes, Katherine didn't know why she continued to live with the girl, she could afford a small apartment, but, she needed to save her money, and the small mansion her cousin owned had plenty of room, even though it is a bit of a commute to her job.

Ever since her parents kicked her out, she has lived with her Very forgiving cousin, who had moved out two years before Katherine.

"Whose birthday is it today?" Katherine asked as she grabbed a slice of toast.

"Mine!" Harriet cried happily, grinning wide when Katherine started to choke.

"Oh-" cough "I knew that! I even, uh, I even got you flowers! Yeah, I have to go pick them up after work! Yes." Katherine hurried out of the room, she was in a rush to begin with, already having been five minutes later then she liked.

Harriet laughed happily once again before going back to making herself breakfast. She had a party to get ready for after all.

* * *

Flowers? Why had she said flowers? She could have said cake and gotten Geoffrey to make one for her. But no, she said flowers. Now where was she going to find a flower shop that has Harriet's favorite flower? The Cleodendrum isn't one that grows here, and the only person Katherine knows who has the plant, is Harriet, but then, getting the plant from her, and then giving it back to her...it wouldn't work.

So there she was, just getting ready to leave work, and still didn't know where to go to get them. So she asked.

"Hey, do you know where I can get kind of uncommon flowers?" She asked one of her coworkers.

"You do know that there's a flower shop across the street right?" The guy asked instead of answering.

Katherine blinked, looked out the window, and blushed. It was a flower shop. She never went that way before or after work. She left through the back and came in through the back.

"T-thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." And she left, face red and things in hand.

* * *

Artemis was manning the desk again, Jaime once again studying behind him. And Cecily was talking to a customer about an arrangement for her wedding.

The bell rang above the door, making both Jaime and Artemis look up from what they were doing. It was the girl from across the street, from the cafe.

"Er, hi." The girl waved awkwardly before disappearing into the shelves. The boys shared a look. Jaime grinned evilly, Artemis just smiled, a glint in his eye.

* * *

'Okay, Cleodendrum, where would they keep one of those? Hmm...' Katherine thought as she perused the shelves.

* * *

Cecily grinned when her latest customer left happy, promising to come back with her fiance for the final proceedings. She turned to the counter, only for her smile to drop when she saw her best friends smiles.

"What's going on?" She asked cautiously as she approached them.

"Oh nothing. Oh, is that the time? I need to go. Bronwen has a party to get ready for and I need to help her. BYE!" Jaime called out as he ran from the shop, his things in one hand, Artemis' wrist in the other.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. So she sat behind the desk and pulled out a book, content in just reading the rest of the hour till closing away.

* * *

'Oh my gosh! They actually have them!' Katherine's eyes widened at the display. She almost jumped in joy, but she didn't. Instead, she made her way to the front of the store, so she could talk to someone about the flowers.

But she stopped short when she saw the girl.

It wasn't the boys from when she first came in, it was the girl, the one from the mornings.

"Uh, Hello?" She asked hesitantly. Now, she just needed to asked her for her name.

"How much does a Cleodendrum cost?" Crap. Oh well, at least it was a relevant question.

* * *

Cecily looked up, and froze.

"Er, hi. I uh, money?" She asked oh so eloquently.

"Yeah. I uh, I would like to get some, for Harriet, yes. For her." Oh. She already had a girlfriend. Well. Great.

* * *

'Why did I do that?!' Katherine asked herself as she left the shop. The girl was nice, she didn't get her name, but she had made a fool of herself.

The flowers were great and Harriet will love them, but she couldn't help but feel like she messed up, and messed up bad.

* * *

"So she already has a girlfriend?" Jaime asked when they gathered for dinner at Artemis' place.

"Yeah. She bought her a bouquet." Cecily was down, her gaze never lifting from her hands for more than a glance.

"Maybe it was a miscommunication." Artemis said, setting down two plates of, something. It kinda looked like solidified soup...

"Maybe." Cecily mumbled as she looked at her food, missing the glance Artemis and Jaime shared.

* * *

She didn't come in today. Katherine noticed.

Of course she didn't. Katherine didn't know how she messed up, but she did. And now, a constant in her life was gone.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Cecily had stopped going to the cafe, but it was okay.

Today was the day of the wedding. The woman who was in before, Cassiopeia Malfoy, had invited her, and apparently Cassiopeia was friends with Jaime's sister so he and Artemis were invited as well.

"Come one, have a good time." Jaime grinned at her.

She glared.

"Or not. Hey, I bet I'll finally meet Ron's friend, Harriet, today. They've been best buds for the last two terms at university." Jaime said, looking around like the girl would just materialize out of no where.

"Jaime! Hey, look, Harriet!" Ron came bounding over with a small slip of a girl in her grip.

"Speak of the devil and she shall come." Jaime grinned.

"Hi. I'm Harriet Potter." The girl waved.

"Oh, Harry, this is Jaime and his friend Cecily. Cecily did the floral arrangements for the wedding." Ron grinned.

"You look so familiar, have we met before?" Harriet asked Cecily, looking at her like she was trying to remember where she's seen the girl.

"Excellent work by the way. You must be something to not only meet, but surpass Cassie's expectations." Harriet grinned. Then realization dawned in her eyes.

"Ron! I need to find Katherine! Do you see her?" And Harriet left, dragging Ron with her, leaving Jaime and Cecily gaping at their retreating backs.

* * *

"Katherine!" Katherine was pulled away from the people she was talking to, without explanation, by her cousin.

"I'll have her back in a bit! Sorry!" Harriet called out as she continued to drag her cousin, with surprising strength, to the other side of the dance floor.

Katherine let her tiny cousin drag her, but was stunned when she was deposited next to the flower girl. Not the little one from the wedding, but the one she had scared away.

"Katherine, this is Cecily, Cecily, this is Katherine, my cousin. Take good care of her." And then the tiny girl was gone, pulling that boy, the one from the flower store, away.

* * *

Cecily was just staring with wide eyes.

"Harriet was your cousin." She said finally.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Whatever it was that I did that made you stop coming to the cafe, I'm sorry." Katherine bit her lip. Cecily grinned. Her name was just as Beautiful, if not more, than she imagined.

* * *

Katherine grinned back.

"Hi."

* * *

 **Ta da! I ended it here, because if I didn't, I never would have ended it. How was it? I'm not sure if t works. But it was still fun to write!**

 **Mars**


End file.
